


They say it's weakness

by xha1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xha1/pseuds/xha1
Summary: There is a lot Castiel does not remember.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	They say it's weakness

**Author's Note:**

> They say it's weakness  
> But you're just an angel with your wings clipped  
> Someone came and took all of your secrets  
> \- Wings Clipped by Grey

The very last of the angels was rushed off the assembly line in a hurry. Many, Many Years later Heaven would speculate this was where God went wrong. God wanted to rush to work on his new project. Castiel was the very last angel born before humans. He was supposed to be another footsoldier like many of the rest, but God was already thinking about humanity when he created Castiel. Castiel wasn’t like the other Angels. He carried so many human traits. That was the day God accidentally helped create the beginning of Free Will. God couldn’t take credit of course. He didn’t nurture and continue to grow it like Castiel. God constantly tried to snuff it out but this light would never go out.

The light inside Castiel was drawn to humans like a moth to a flame. Castiel loved humans even before God commanded angels to serve them. Castiel would willingly die for them and not because God commanded it. Castiel hated for the very first time when he heard Lucifer's bitter words about Humans addressed to his heavenly siblings. Castiel the second to hate. Lucifer the very first. Thus Lucifer was cast out for his hate of the fathers creation along with others to follow. Castiel hated Lucifer. Castiel hated his fathers creation. Castiel does not remember this. There is a lot Castiel does not remember. Naomi made sure of it because God commanded it.

Castiel rushing into battle under no one's orders. He doesn’t remember.

Castiel the first to ever kiss a human. He doesn’t remember.

Castiel showing mercy to demons. He doesn’t remember.

Castiel healing so many. He doesn’t remember.

Castiel who has loved so many times.

He doesn’t remember.

This is lost to him.

He rebelled.

Castiel.

Castiel the one God couldn’t shake. Castiel who kept growing back like a weed. God experimented. God made different worlds. Each of them had a Castiel. What surprised god is they followed their orders. They stayed in line. This frustrated God. Why was the original so different? The answer was simple. These copies weren’t created with humanity in mind. They were made just the same way as any angel. They were made to be rank and file. The original Castiel was so much more than that. He always was so much more. 

Adam was the first human but Castiel was the first of humanity.


End file.
